


No Reason at All

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [175]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Saruhiko blinked at him. "Are you burning dinner?"





	No Reason at All

They had lived together before. Yata had seen Saruhiko clothed and unclothed, half asleep with his hair sticking up or neatly put together in formal wear. There was really no reason on the first night they were rooming together again that he should be gobsmacked by the sight of his best friend wandering out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel.

Saruhiko ran a hand through his hair absently, new scars and new muscle visible on his lean frame, and he looked _good_.

Saruhiko blinked at him. "Are you burning dinner?"

Yata swore and snatched it off the burner.


End file.
